Opening Pandora's Box
by Newtinmpls
Summary: Warning, this is NOT a story yet. I am saving it this way because I have a terrible habit of starting work on a story, forgetting things and having my documents all delete themselves. Any given chapter will eventually be warped into it's own story. Well, except for Chapter 3 which is my work-in-progress list of Borderlands characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: I skipped the original Borderlands; and instead of reading online or basically having any sort of clue about the world, the universe of any of the characters or background, I just jumped in and started playing a version of Gaige. I really adore this world that so does not take itself seriously._

 **Standard disclaimer: I do not own Borderlands 2, any of it's characters, or any of the other wondrous creations of Gearbox Software and published 2K Games, however I certainly lay claim to misspellings, mistakes, tweaks, spells and characters of my own creation.**

"Hey."

It was a female voice. A familiar voice. A safe voice.

Even as Gaige moved her finger off of the safety of her pistol; she realized that she was looking up at a slightly amused expression on Maya's face. A purple spark at the edge of Gaige's vision was oddly reassuring. The siren's right hand had the faintest of violet glows to it, indicating that if Gaige had over-reacted, Maya would have been ready, and she would have made sure no one got hurt.

"Bad dreams again?" The glow around Maya's fingertips faded.

Gaige nodded, and ran her own right hand through the chaos of her newly short but still constantly tangled locks. "That bitch Marcie.." She began, trying for her usual tone of prissy-high-school-geek.

Maya put a hand to the younger girl's shoulder. "Don't think about that now. Get some breakfast. Kreig found ... well I'm not sure what it originally was, but my analyzer says it's not poisonous."

Gaige forced a smile. "He's getting better, then."

"I'm not sure if it's 'he' or 'they', actually."

Gaige opened her mouth, and then thought, really thought about some of the things she'd heard Kreig say...and sort of argue about. Probably best not to have any idea what could have turned a normal person into ... whatever he was.

Maya, sitting in some twisty sort of cross legged pose that she no-doubt learned from the "monks" she occasionally mentioned, turned her head to look left. Well it looked to Gaige like she was looking at the former floor, now wall of the former train car they'd slept in, but it was clear from the way she tensed, that the siren could see.. or maybe perceive.. something more than just a grease and snow marked former floor. "Trouble." Maya rose in one movement, unfolding her long legs like some sort of weird flower, drawing a small handgun as she did so.

"Might want to call your friend." Said the Siren. Then in a much louder voice, she called out. "We have company!"

MEAT PARTS SHALL SPIN WITH THE BLOODIED FUR OF MIGHTY LEAPS! Kreig's enthusiastic bellow was unmistakable. It was followed almost immediately by the thunk of something hard into some sort of flesh. The sounds of growls and shrieks answered him.

Maya stepped from seat arm to back, and leapt up to the top (formerly side) of the train car, and balanced lightly, straddling the sides of a broken window. Holding out her tattooed arm, she whispered a gentle word, and the tattoos glowed slightly.

Well Gaige didn't have to see an attacker to know there was one. More than one. She stood up and raised her mechanized arm. "Murder time!" She called out as she triggered her call signal, and an electronic nanocloud poured forth. DeathTrap grew into existence hovering over the train car for just a moment before jetting off in the direction that Maya had been "looking".


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: I skipped the original Borderlands; and instead of reading online or basically having any sort of clue about the world, the universe of any of the characters or background, I just jumped in and started playing a version of Gaige. I really adore this world that so does not take itself seriously. However… while in-game I am limited to prefabricated character templates, and I really dislike that. I always personalize them my characters. So none of my Sirens call themselves Maya – and so on. I kept to that convention with this story, so my Mechromancer is called Pix, and my Siren is called Sorrow.  
_

 **Standard disclaimer: I do not own Borderlands 2, any of it's characters, or any of the other wondrous creations of Gearbox Software and published 2K Games, however I certainly lay claim to misspellings, mistakes, tweaks, spells and characters of my own creation.**

A field of nano-bots coalesced from the antennae of the Fast Travel station, slowly resolving into a slender woman with green hair gathered into a bun. Pale tattoos decorated her left arm, and a patch obscured her right eye. She wore a bulky pistol on one hip, a knife on the other, and a slender rifle was slung across her back.

Sorrow blinked her one good eye, flinching from the icy white glare that seemed to jump straight into her brain. The only things that weren't a glaring, too-bright white were the small platform she stood on. On it, besides herself were the poorly maintained Fast Travel station and two oddly clean Vending machines. One of Zed's electronic apothecaries and one of Marcus' perennial ammo supply stations. As soon as she stepped away from the Fast Travel station, the auto-detect on the Ammo supply registered her presence.

"I'll always buy guns you don't need!" The smarmy, if familiar voice assured her.

She blinked again, eye watering slightly. Not too far away she could make out the sharp line of a horizon that indicated a sheer drop of some kind.

"You have a fire weapon, don't you?" Roland's voice came abruptly through her ECHO channel.

She shut her lips on the profanity that was her first impulse. He'd only asked that about six times when discussing this mission. Then she carefully subvocalized. "Yes. As a matter of fact I have a sweet little pistol that used to belong to the late Captain Flint."

Claptrap's tinny voice came over the same frequency. "Flint the late and unlamented, thanks to my badass minion!"

"I told you to stop calling me that." She snapped. "And why are you listening in on this channel?"

"Moral support, of course!" The little 'bot assured her. "And it is an open channel. Well practically. I mean it didn't take your our mechromancer friend more than five or six tries to crack it."

"Claptrap!" Pix's comment was almost a squeak of protest.

From the muffled sound that came next, Sorrow suspected that Roland was trying not to laugh. "As I was saying," He completely failed to keep the amusement out of his voice. "The best way to wake Mordecai is the sound of dying Varkids."

"So set a few on fire." Sorrow cut him off. "You may have mentioned it a time or two."


	3. Chapter 3

_Mostly by first name, since few of the characters actually have last names. Well, that I know of..._

 **As for why I want this list... sometimes it's nice to throw a name, even a minor one, into a fic. Please let me know of people (and or details and gossip) that I am missing here.  
**

1340 - Hyperion robot (?) who becomes self-aware; has inhabited a loader, a warbot (?), shield (absorb), shotgun

Axton - Vault Hunter B2

Captain Flynt - de-facto ruler of one of the Pandoran Glaciers

Claptrap - self-aware robot (last of his product line; he regards this as genocide)

Corporal Reiss - member of the Crimson Raiders; used to to be in the Crimson Lance - was to get a core for Sanctuary's shield; ambushed by Bullymongs.

Crazy Earl - sells upgrades for Eridium, runs hotel in Sanctuary

Bad Maw - Head of [bloodshots?] has three captive midgets on his shield

Bewm - one half of the "Boom Bewm" twins (midget); they work for Captain Flynt

Bloodshots -

Bloodwing - Mordecai's familiar

Boom - one half of the "Boom Bewm" twins (normal human); they work for Captain Flynt

Brick - Vault Hunter B1

Daisy - Citizen of Sanctuary; Scooter has a crush on her. It is not reciprocated.

Dave - Citizen of Overlook, sexist jerk. Single.

Doc Mercy - out in 3 Horns; doing e-tech (research?)

Doctor Samuels - Hyperion employee and slag researcher

Doctor Zed - was at one time a doctor, lost his license; expertise with shields, healing hypos, runs a vend-heal-shield business. Originally from [name] town which was renamed "Jackville".

Fleshstick - psycho who also procures experimental test subjects for Hyperion (i.e. kidnaps people).

Gaige - Vault Hunter B2

Harriet Blacks - recently had twins in overlook

Hunter Hellquist - Main Reporter for "This Just In" from Hyperion Truth Broadcasting

Incinerator Clayton - Head of the cult of the Firehawk

Janey Springs - Junk dealer

Johnny Waffles - near the bounty board in Sanctuary

Kalima - head of overlook

Kreig - Vault Hunter B2

Laney White - Scooter's ex GF; went to the Fridge, became a cannibal and lives with 7 midgets.

Lilith - Vault Hunter B1

Lieutenant Davis - out by Sanctuary's shield; made the "Truxican" comment

Mad Moxxi - Runs bar, runs arena, mother to Scooter and Ellie

Marcus Kinkaid - Runs Marcus Munitions (gun and ammo vending machines) and a store in Sanctuary; Moxxi's third husband

Marshall Friedman - Marshall of Sanctuary. Very willing to deputize.

Mordecai - Vault Hunter B1

Mr. Torgue High Five Flexington; founder (and occasional spokesperson) of the Torgue gun company; noted to be a friend of Tiny Tina.

Patricia Tannis - Autistic researcher, originally working for Dahl, abandoned on Pandora, rescued by Roland

Private Jessup - Member of the Crimson raiders - stationed by the entrance to Sanctuary

Roland - Head of the Crimson Raiders

Salvador - Vault Hunter B2

Savage Lee - weirdo out by the bullymongs

Scooter - Moxxi's son, Ellie's brother, mechanic savant, very very poor at lovecraft

Sir Alistair Hammerlock - Working on an almanac

Tiny Tina - Escapee from Hyperion research facility; bomb specialist

Wilhelm - Vault hunter ? / enemy from B1, B2

Zer0 - Vault Hunter B2


End file.
